big_brother_long_termfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 Is the first Installment of Swans Long Terms after being restarted. IKinq Crazy ended up winning in a 8-1 vote against Luckyman9873. Cast Twists * One Nomination: 'During weeks 4 & 5 houseguests would compete in the HOH competition as normal however the first to be eliminated would be an automatic nominee, making it "easier" for the HOH to only nominate 1 houseguest. However this twist possibly could mess with alliances. '''Twist Currently: ''OVER ''Houseguests affected: [[Gamebro2468|''Gamebro2468]]'' & Ra n0'' Voting History Pre-Jury Weekly Logs Week One At the premiere of Big Brother 1, 16 houseguests moved in for the chance to win 100 Robux. After the houseguests introduced themselves the games got underway as they headed into their first Head of Household competition, it ended up to be IxXMossXxI and Ra n0 as the last to up their in the HOH competition "Sit Trip Spin" however Randy ended up falling leaving Moss the last one up there and giving him Head of Household! Moss later nominated CourageousJosh555 and TurkeyKingPro for eviction. At the POV competition "Ready Set Woah" houseguests would have to sprint to hit their buzzer and not be the last one to do so... It ended up being Crxfterz and Gamebro2468 being the final 2 houseguests in the competition, however Game ended up hitting his buzzer before Crafter thus winning the Power of Veto! He ended up saving Josh after the fact that Josh choice him to play in the POV Competition as his houseguest choice pick, Moss ended up nominating TrashQueenHarper as Josh's replacement. However in an unseen turn of events XxOnuralpDarkEpicxX decicded to walk from the game resulting in the week to reset and move on to Week 2. Week Two At the next episode of Big Brother 1 the houseguests were to play in a hurdle race to see who would become the new HOH, Lazerandrew10 won thus becoming the new Head of Household. Andrew later nominated Turkey & Crxfterz for eviction. At the Power of Veto competition "Snowball click" houseguests would have to 1 v 1 each other and click away all of their Snowballs to move on, and they would then pick the next two to compete. Ra n0 ended up winning this competition and chose to save Turkey from the block because "they talked to me and was nice to me." This also left Andrew needing a replacement nominee, and his replacement ended up being Z Ethann, Ethan was later evicted in a 8-2 landslide vote. Week Three On the third week of Big Brother 1, the houseguests were shocked with a twist entering the game, where only 1 houseguest would go up by the HOH and the other would go up based off of who was eliminated first in the Head of Household competition. At the HOH competition the houseguests went to the beach and had to survive the trips and spins while on their surfboard and also having to stay up and not being knocked down by the waves of water. In the end Gamebro was the first to fall and was the automatic nominee, while Turkey was able to be the last one standing and won the HOH competition! Turkey later nominated Andrew for eviction. At the POV houseguests would have to push all six of there blocks down their platform without falling down to win the Power of Veto. Andrew ended up winning in a close race, and he later saved himself with the Veto. Turkey then nominated Gamerpro1075 as the replacement nominee and he was then evicted in a 4-2 vote. Week Four Week Five Post-Jury Weekly Logs Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Round 2 Week Nine Week Ten Week Eleven Week Twelve Finale Season Opinion - iiSwaxn Honestly man, this season was eventful, the houseguests each played there own game and didn't play as a puppet for the most part. Different people won different competitions, that was nice to see because most of the time when I see other Long Terms it's usually always the same person winning the competitions, so yeah it was nice to see everyone play their own game. The season had a great winner as well very deserving and very well earned. Houseguests made in my opinion very good moves, for example IKinq Crazy getting rid of Gamebro2468. This season all and all was very great and I really enjoyed hosting it. SEASON RATING: ''8/10'' I only give it 8/10 because sometimes the cast was very inactive and didn't like attending sessions, and someone even missed the finale.Category:BB1